


"If that's OK with you"

by fuckyeahxanthe



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahxanthe/pseuds/fuckyeahxanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-pilot. Army & Karma have an newly established friendship w/ Shane. Party-time - Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If that's OK with you"

"Karma please can we just go home and watch House Hunters" Amy had been whining for the best part of an hour. And they'd only arrived at the party 40 minutes ago.

"Ohemgee Amy… Reaaaally? We just got here! Come on give it a chance. For me?" She shuffled towards the blonde, pouting just enough to ensure an exasperated sigh escaped Amy's lips.

"Fiiiiiiiine… But I need a drink. Or like, three drinks! Do you want anything?" Karma nodded in affirmation before glancing toward the kitchen.

"You want help?"

"Nah I'm good, just find us somewhere to sit will you?" With that she turned on her heels and headed to the kitchen, leaving Karma alone in the living room.

"Hey Karma, over here" Shane waved enthusiastically in the brunettes direction. If he had any other disposition Karma would have been flattered. She made her way down the hallway, hoping Amy would be able to find her when she returned with their drinks.

"Fun party, amirite?" It was posed as a question but Karma suffered no illusions; the required response was fervent agreement. Somehow she knew that fact that she'd rather be curled up in Amy's bed watching Dance Moms wouldn't go down too well.

"Yeah it's great. Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem" Shane beamed before glancing around a slight look of confusion on his face. "…Where's Amy?"

"Ohh she's just getting us drinks, she should be back any minute."

"Great we're a bit short of numbers, but with you two I think we'll have enough." his statement was accompanied with a wink. And he looked all too mischievous for Karma's liking.

She raised an eyebrow. Questioning her exuberant friend. "Numbers for what exactly?"

Shane chuckled. "Nothing bad. Just a game of spin the bottle. This party need spicing up don't you think. And is it me or are people wearing too many clothes?"

Before Karma had time to object Shane had moved on, now fully absorbed with ensuring the average state of dress took a downward turn. Spinning around to make a quick getaway while her friend was distracted, she bumped directly into Amy. Two drinks in hand.

"Shit! Ohh god I'm sorry." Amy stared down at the now soaked shirt of her friend. Still in a slight state of shock, Karma stared down at her now fairly translucent white top. Shit.

"Here, take my sweater. Don't worry I don't think anyone saw" forever the chivalrous of the pair Amy draped her clothing over her now shivering friends shoulders. Granted the maroon sweater didn't really go with her outfit, but at least it was warm. And it smelled like Amy, which was a lot more comforting that it probably should have been.

"Ahh you're here. Great! Lets get started. Liam's rounded up some other people in the garden."

"What did I miss?" enquired Amy as Karma groaned beside her in response.

"We're playing spin the bottle" she answered, an apologetic grimace plastered on her face. Lucky for her, Amy was still feeling guilty after the unfortunate incident with the beers.

Cutting off the incoming objections, the girls were pulled out into the garden. They found themselves sitting in a modest circle of about 10 people. Amy surveyed the group, deciding with relief that the crowd… could have been worse, which considering their purpose was most definitely a relief. She knew a few of them; Shane, Liam, Ivy-and she even recognised Oliver from her English class. He gave her a little wave and a rather adorable dorkish smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad she thought.

"Who wants to go first?"

Oliver offered and before Amy even had time to get comfortable, her presence was required. Oliver smiled at her with a look of relief on his face. She realised he probably didn't know many people here. This was a positive outcome for him, at least. Amy was glad someone was enjoying themselves.

Karma watched as Amy settled in front of him. She looked far more at ease than she would have expected. Amy who constantly referred to Karma "a horn-dog" due to her supposedly overzealous appreciation of the male form had never really been interested in boys. Still she had mentioned Oliver before, apparently he was cool in a geeky sort of way. Karma personally didn't see the appeal.

The kiss was short and chaste, lasting only a millisecond. An appropriate start to a game that would no doubt get out of hand as the evening progressed. Amy pulled away first, quickly returning to her side of the circle.

"Hey is it cool if I skip my turn. I want to go get another drink. I kinda spilt my last one." She glanced down at Karma with an apologetic smile, one which was returned in full. It helped to ease her guilt over the accident.

"I'm pretty sure that's not in the rules. You can get a drink in a minute." Shane it appeared was having none of it.

"Please. I'm really thirsty and I need to pee." She hopped up and down for added affect.

"I'll take her turn."

Amy smiled in thanks at the boy in the corner she vaguely recognised. Basketball was it. He was wearing a Hester blazer so it was clearly something to do with sport. Amy looked back to Shane, seeking permission to leave. To her surprise he look almost happy at the outcome.

"Ohh OK you can go but bring me back a beer alright."

Amy trotted off, heading back towards the kitchen. She stopped off at the toilet on the way, figuring she might as well make the most of her temporary reprieve. It was not, she thought quickly, that the kiss had been bad. …Not that it had been enjoyable. Like… Not at all. It had been like giving her brother a peck on the cheek (Or so she imagined, not having any experience in these matters.  _Lauren_  sure as hell didn't count as family.).

Entering the kitchen, Amy stood back behind the gaggle of boys pouring their beer into those cliche red solo cups that Shane had so kindly provided. Surveying the room while she waited, her gaze was inevitably drawn to the dimly lit corners of the room where couples hid. They were… enjoying the party. Too much.

She sighed audibly, unmoved. The awkwardness of dimly lit corners did nothing to change her resolution that she would never be a member of these couples. It simply did not appeal to her. Did they really enjoy the heavy petting? The make-out sessions in crowded, sweaty rooms? Much like the game happening in the garden, it held almost no appeal to the blonde.

Was she supposed to enjoy the kiss with Oliver? Why hadn't she felt anything? It hadn't been unpleasant in any way, so surely that meant by default that she should have enjoyed it? At least on some level? Before she had much time to ponder the question the boys in front of her departed the kitchen. She quickly filled up three cups (one for Karma, just in case) and headed back outside.

She delivered one of the beers to Shane and settled back down on the grass next to her friend. It brought a smile to her face to see Karma clutching the sweater closer to her body. Karma always did look good in red. Well she looked good in everything, but particularly red. Amy made a mental note to leave the clothing at her house, the girls had made a habit of exchanging clothes, despite their differing styles, and the jumper looked better on Karma anyway.

She silently passed one of the two remaining beers to her friend, a gentle smile passing between them. 10 minutes had passed since Amy left and the bottle had passed around most of the circle. It appeared Karma was to kiss Liam and it did nothing but affirm Amy's dislike for the game. I mean who the hell even came up with it. Why would you want to kiss random strangers just because a bottle pointed at you?

If she was quite honest with herself Karma didn't seem to be perturbed at the prospect of kissing Liam. Amy was pretty sure her friend had a crush on the boy, but the fact she'd managed not to vomit over him was enough to make her question the assumption… Not that she cared either way of course. She just didn't want her friend to get hurt was all. And Liam definitely had a reputation where that was concerned.

"So I spin now right?" Amy snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Karma's voice. Releasing a breath she didn't even realise she was holding, she smiled at her friend as she sat back down with the bottle. If anything, Amy was relieved that the kiss was over… She tried not to smile too brightly.

Next to her, Karma visibly swooned. Amy might have been exasperated at Karma, but this was just normal behaviour. And her energies were focused on trying to figure out what Karma saw in this guy.

"Yeah it's your turn to spin now" Liam answered with a wink. And Amy could visibly see Karma swoon. God what girls saw in this guy Amy would never know.

She spun the empty beer bottle and the group patiently waited for it to slow to a stop. Amy watched nervously, unsure why she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. The bottle slowed before finally coming to rest pointing directly at Karma.

"Ohh what happens now?" It was a genuine question, and one that Amy didn't know the answer to.

"You spin again" Olive offered in helpful response.

"I have a better idea." This time it was Ivy who spoke. And she had a distinctly mischievous look on her face.

"I think you should choose who you kiss." Karma's eyes widened and her mouth opened to offer a reply "-but not Liam" Ivy interrupted "that's boring, you guys already kissed."

Karma's body deflated, a change probably unnoticed to all but her best friend.

"We-eell…." Clearly at a loss, Karma clasped her hands together and cast her eyes around the circle, evaluating her remaining options. Liam would have been her obvious choice. And given they'd already kissed tonight she could of played it off as not wanting to kiss anyone new. Shame that option was out.

Aside from Liam, Karma only knew three other people in the now decreased circle. Shane was a no go. It was now fairly apparent that he had only staged the game to get with some guy from the basketball team. He'd pretty much checked out of the game as soon as said boy had departed. Not that she'd want to kiss him anyway. That would just be … weird.

Ivy was a possibility, but Karma didn't really feel all that comfortable with the idea of kissing the girl. She was intense, and altogether too aggressive for her liking. Not to mention she was the one who had suggested the new rule.

"…I pick Amy" Karma answered before fully realising that she'd nominated her best friend. All she knew was that she didn't want to kiss anyone else. She turned to face her, realising she probably should have consulted her first.

"If, you know, if that's OK with you?"

Amy stared back mouth agape. What the hell was this - Why had she picked her?

"Uh…. Yeah… I guess…" Amy responded, nervously touching her neck and avoiding Karma's eyes. Karma was just as nervous, it beginning to dawn on her what she'd just initiated. She looked up at Karma meeting her gaze and seeing a fair amount of trepidation.

"I mean… Yeah sure! No big deal - It's just a kiss, right!"

She sat up fully, facing Karma and meeting her eyes in an attempt to make the moment feel less awkward. Be cool, she told herself, it's just Karma. She shuffled closer, desperately trying to block out the crowd. It was awkward enough between the two of them without having an audience.

Karma seemed to relax a little at her assertiveness, she leaned forward slightly and smirked. The smile bringing an air of playfulness to the encounter. Sensing that Karma was still feeling a little on edge Amy decide to make the move to connect the pair. Putting two hands on her friend's waist she gently tugged her forward She was surprised at how easily their bodies moulded together.

With only a few inches between them the air suddenly got a lot heavier. There was no turning back now. Amy closed her eyes as she crashed their lips together rather more aggressively than she had intended.

It started off as chaste and more than a little forced, quickly melted into a curious exploration. As in all things the pair never felt more at home than with each other. The level of comfort they had with each other seeping into the kiss and drawing out any remaining apprehension.

The kiss escalated quickly. Craving access, Karma caught Amy's bottom lip between hers and teased her mouth apart, tasting the heat of her mouth and the hint of lost alcohol. Alcohol that unfortunately had only made its way down her front, and not her throat. Tilting her head, Amy crushed her lips against Karma's, their tongues curling sensually against each other.

Amy had to stifle a moan as Karma bared down on her lower lip once more, this time grazing her flesh with teeth. Her grip tightened as she realised a hand had appeared in her hair, grasping for purchase, another draped across her shoulder, fingertips caressing the base of her neck. She pulled Karma tighter to her, wanting to be as close to her as possible in that moment.

A cough snapped Karma out of her haze and she slowly pulled back from her friend. Opening their eyes, their gazes interlocked, resonated with a momentary lucidity that arrested the relief and disappointment welling up.

"Whoa" unable to think of any other way to express her confused feelings in that moment. Both girls, disoriented by the intensity of the kiss, met each other's gaze, uncertainty thrumming between them.

"I know" was the reply. Amy understanding Karma in this instance, as she did in every other. Their connection was still electric, severed only by Shane - whose interest had miraculously returned to the game.

"Way to sell it"

Both girls turned to look at him. It finally registering with the pair that they still had an audience.

"Yeah" Karma chucked nervously. "Totally"

Amy stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak. Boy did she have some serious soul searching to do.

**_fin_ **

_Massive shout out to[vagitterian](http://vagitterian.tumblr.com/) who spent ages going over it with me. Gotta love those English students. This is probably more hers than it is mine…_


End file.
